Haunted Mansion
by FallenDarkAngel2
Summary: The gang decides to go to a haunted mansion for halloween. What will happen? RxR! First try at scary story. Critize if you want


Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket

Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket

AN: First Halloween Scary Story. Well not that scary or even scary at all but I tried. Read and Review Please! NO CURSE! TAKES PLACE AFTER THE CURSE WAS BROKEN BUT TOHRU AND KYO AREN'T TOGETHER!

**Haunted Mansion**

**Kyo's Pov **

I was walking from school with everyone and Kagura who popped out of nowhere, when Haru suggested we visited a haunted mansion for Halloween.

"That's a grate idea Haru, but how bout we don't just visit we spend a night there!" I said with a grin.

"Yeah we can sneak in and camp out there. I hear that at 12:00 the mansion's spirit go and then come back every hallows eve" Haru said trying to scare everyone.

"Uh, I'm not so sure we should do that." Kagura said hugging Momiji who was shaking.

"Then you and Momiji can stay home like little babies." I mocked.

"Excuse you! I will not stay home cause I'm going!" She yelled trying to prove herself strong but I knew she was scarred.

"Whatever. So are you two coming or not?" I asked referring to Yuki and Tohru.

"Yes I'm coming you stupid cat" –glare-

"Um well I guess I could go." Tohru said.

"O.k. then its decided! We'll meet up in front of the Main House at 5:00" Haru nodded and left with Kagura and Momiji. We headed home and waited anxiously to go to the haunted mansion. Although Tohru looked like she didn't want to go. I asked her but she said she wanted to go. We went upstairs and packed our stuff for the night. I brought flashlights just in case.

**-5:00-** **Normal Pov**

"Hey come on lets head out before it gets dark". They nodded and headed out.

"Hey you all ready to go" Kyo asked to Haru and Momiji.

"Wait Kagura has to come." Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Damn! Where is she" Kyo yelled.

"She right there" Haru said pointing at her. Kyo turned around facing her.

"Where were you?"

"Sneaking out takes time" Kagura said.

"Kagura why were your you sneaking out?" Tohru asked

"Cause my mom grounded me for sneaking out when I was grounded."

"Your doing it again aren't you!" Haru said a little proud of her.

"Yeah but who cares. Lets go" They walked all the way there talking about what they were going to do the whole night there but they froze when they were actually there. Woods and a fence that had a fence that read, "Do not trespass", surrounded the mansion

"So should we go in?" Yuki said starting to climb the fence. They nodded slowly and started to climb the fence. Kyo, Yuki and Haru got over the fence and tried to figure out a way to open the gate so the girls/ Momiji could get threw. By the time they figured out a way to get it opened Tohru Kagura and Momiji had gotten over it. They walked around the Mansion trying to figure out how to get in.

"Hey guys! I found an open window over here" Haru said.

"I'll go in there first to help you guys over." Kyo said going into the window. After he was over he asked for the girls to go over first. Kagura was first. Kyo pulled her in and they fell to the floor. Once they stood up they turned to the window and were about to speak but the window closed shut by itself.

"Ahhhh! What the hell" Kagura yelled freaking out. Everyone outside backed away from the window. Kyo tried to open the window but it was nailed to the wall.

"What the hell! I can't open it." Kyo yelled to the others.

"OK just stay there and we'll find another way to get in," Yuki said. Kyo and Kagura nodded as they watch them disappear.

"I can't see anything its dark in here" Kyo took out a flashlight and shone it across the room. They screamed when they shone the mirror because they saw their reflection.

"God that scarred me" Kagura said sitting down. Kyo got tired of standing and sat down next to her.

**-6:00-**

They rest of them were still outside trying to get in.

"That was just creepy back there. I mean how can that window just close and nail itself to the wall!" Haru said freaked out. Momiji was holding hands with Tohru; both of their faces were pale. Yuki was ignoring Haru and found an…opened door? Yuki looked puzzled.

"Why would a door be wide opened if everything else is locked?"

"Maybe the spirits want us in" Haru said grinning.

"Shut up Haru. Lets just go in" Yuki said pulling Tohru in. Haru was going to walk in but the door slammed in his face causing Tohru to scream.

"Holy #! How did that happen?" Haru yelled threw the door to Yuki.

"I don't know just find another way in and then search for us" Haru agreed and started to search with Momiji who kept worrying about Tohru (Hate Her! Sorry Tohru fans). Yuki and Tohru starred at each other in shock to see the door slam by itself.

"I wonder if everyone is alright," Tohru said.

"I don't know but I'm sure they are."

"Yuki how will we see when it gets dark? I mean its dark in here but we can see with the light from outside but when it gets dark."

"Don't worry I have a flashlight and I saw Kyo pack one too. I told Haru to bring one too so we all have a way to see."

"I wonder why everything shuts when 2 people get in."

"Good point. I don't really know. I guess that's the way it is."

"Yuki were exactly are we?"

"It looks like a small kitchen." Yuki said looking at the stoves and pots.

"I wonder who lived here because there is furniture and pots so someone must of bought it."

"Yeah but who ever it was lived here a long time ago cause the place is dusty"

"Yeah." Yuki was about to speak when a spoon flew across the room. They screamed and ran to another room closing the door behind them. They turned to the door terrified and backed away slowly.

"T-That is s-scary" Tohru said hyperventilate.

"I know!"

"Now where are we?" Yuki looked around.

"It looks like a small living room" They got tired and sat on the couch.

**-7:00-**

Haru and Momiji went to the back of the mansion to look for a way in.

"Haru look a opened window!"

"Yeah but its on the second floor. Oh well it's our only way in." Haru looked up at the window above vines.

"Hey lets climb the vines to get in" Momiji nodded and followed Haru as he climbed up. Finally they got in as the sun was setting.

"Haru you brought a flashlight right?"

"Yeah its in my back-back" Haru to his back-back off and took out the flashlight.

"Hey should we search for them before it gets to dark?'' Momiji said looking around the room.

"Yeah but first we have to get down stairs cause everyone else is down there." They walked out the bedroom (where they were in) and search for the stairs. They thought it was going to be easy getting downstairs but apparently there were a lot of hallways.

"Man how hard is it to get downstairs." Haru complained as they search. "Too many halls and doors to get down!"

**8:00** **Kyo and Kagura**

Kyo and Kagura had fallen asleep. Her head on his chest and his arm around her. A loud noise woke them up. They looked at each other and quickly stood up blushing.

"What was that noise?" Kagura said.

"I don't know but I think the rest are in here already"

"How do you know?'' Kagura asked.

"Cause on the wall someone wrote on the wall the rest are here." Kyo said pointing at the wall. She stared at it then both screamed and ran into a huge dinning room. Kyo had barley realized that no one wrote it (dumass).

"O.k. I think we're safe now," Kyo said trying to catch his breath. Kagura was calming down from her hyperventilation she had. As they thought they were safe a flying plate came towards Kagura. Kyo pulled Kagura out of the way before it hit her and crashed into the wall.

"Oh my god! That plate almost killed me! Kyo I want to get out know!" Kagura as freaking out.

"Kagura calm down. It's o.k. I'll make sure we get out of here alive. Mabry injured but alive"

"NOT HELPING" Kagura yelled

"Sorry. Come on lets find the others." She nodded and they went off to search for the rest. He shone his flashlight to see his way threw. Several times they ended up in a dead end.

**Yuki and Tohru**

They were falling asleep when they heard a scream. They stood up and looked around.

"Yuki did you hear that?"

"Yeah it sounded like Kyo and Kagura"

"Come on we should go find them" Yuki nodded and took out his flashlight to see cause not much light was coming threw the windows. They went to were they heard the scream but no one was there. Then a knife flew at them. Yuki pulled Tohru away and they fell on top of each other.

"Thanks Yuki" He nodded and helped her up. They went into the hallways and opened a door. They saw that it was not a room but more hallways.

"Someone could get lost in here. Its like a maze in here" Yuki said holding Tohru hand. They went to several dead ends. As hard as they tried they couldn't find anyone. But they ran from flying objects till they got trapped in a closet. They tried to open it but it was locked from the outside.

"Great! Are only way is lock." Yuki said trying to open the door. He spun around to see Tohru but she was gone. Nowhere to be found and the closet isn't big at all.

"Tohru!" Yuki was going insane because she just disappeared.

**Tohru's Pov**

I was right behind Yuki and then I'm in a dark room. Things are getting freaky and now I'm alone! God please help! I wish I were with Yuki right now. I heard someone call my name several times. Could it be Yuki? He sounds like he's right above me. I waited for him to shout my name again. Yup he is defiantly above me.

"Yuki! Help Me Please!" He stayed silent then spoke again.

"Tohru! Were are you?" I stared at the ceiling for a while.

"I'm underneath you! Help me please its getting dark and I'm scared."

"O.k. Don't worry I'm going to get you. But how did you get down there?" He yelled.

"I don't know. I was behind you then the air got cold and now I'm down here"

"Is there a way out of there?" I looked around and saw a door. I walked over there and slowly opened it. I touched it and it flew open. I screamed.

"Tohru! Are you alright?" I was terrified but managed to answer. He told me to find him and open the door for him. As much as I wanted I was too frightened but I had to do it. I set out by myself.

** Haru and Momiji.**

"Damn It! Another dead end" Haru was getting pissed off cause it was impossible to get down stairs.

"Haru look at this!" Momiji said looking at the stairs going down.

"It's our way to get down!" Haru said looking at the pitch-black stairway. Momiji carefully stepped down following Haru lighting the way.

"Be careful. Some steps are loose." Momiji nodded and they went down more and more steps. 15 min passed and they were still going down.

"Damn! How many stairs are there!" Haru said lighting down to the stairs, he saw all the stairs they had to go. Momiji and Haru were talking trying to forget the stairs, when the ground started shaking.

"Holy #! Was that an earthquake?"

"Yeah I think so." Haru and Momiji started to run down stairs. Haru finally saw the door. As he reaches out for it, it disappeared. Haru lighted his view and saw more stairs.

"Damn! This house is crazy like hell" Momiji said looking at the stairs. They continued walking but they fell backwards when they hit the door.

"What the hell! When did the door get there? I saw more stairs coming." Haru said.

"I know me too." They got up and opened the door. Pale faces appeared in their faces when the noticed they were where they started, upstairs.

"Mother " Haru yelled in fustigation. Momiji looked like e was about to explode.

**-9:00- Kyo and Kagura**

"Damn another dead end!" Kyo yelled facing the wall. Kagura was getting mad cause they weren't getting anywhere.

"Kyo lets go back to the kitchen maybe there's something to drink cause I'm thirsty." Kyo nodded and they went to the kitchen.

"Damn there's nothing" Kagura said looking everywhere. Kyo shock his head. 'How dum can she get? Of course there's nothing no one lives here' He thought.

"What now? We can't find anyone and it's been over 2 hours!" Kagura said sitting in the chair.

"I don't know!" She was about to speak but they heard Tohru calling for help.

"Tohru!" Kagura said running to the yells. Kyo ran after her.

"Kagura! Get back here" He said trying to catch up to her. She finally stopped.

"Damn! Didn't you hear me yelling at you?" Kyo asked.

"No sorry but I wanted to find her cause she's with everyone else." Kyo was going to yell more but Tohru yelled again. They ran towards her. They saw her and yelled he name.

"KYO! KAGURA! Thank god!" They stopped when they saw her alone.

"Tohru where is everyone?"

"Well Yuki and I got in together but then the door slammed and Haru and Momiji had to get in another way. Then Yuki and I got trapped in a closet and I disappeared under him! I don't know how but I was there." Kyo just starred at her and Kagura was the first to talk.

"Weird thing happened to us too. Well um…what closet is Yuki trapped in?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry! I should of known."

"Tohru we'll find him" Kagura said.

"Why don't we just leave him there." Kyo said smirking. Kagura glared at him.

"Lets go." They went around searching for him although Kyo wasn't helping at all but Kagura made him help. They heard pounding on the door.

"Yuki!" Tohru yelled opening the door.

"Yuki! Your alright!" Tohru said hugging him. (Remember no curse!) Yuki blushed and turned to Kyo and Kagura who wanted to laugh cause they saw him blush.

"Hey Yuki" Kagura said. Yuki just smiled at her.

"So now we only have to fine Momiji and Haru" Kyo said. They began searching for them and heard footsteps following them.

"Uh…something is following us" Tohru said not wanting to turn around. Kagura glanced back there but saw nothing.

"Nothing is back there." Their faces relaxed. They walked down the hall when a door flew opened and hit Kagura. She fell back.

"Kagura!" Kyo yelled. She was on the floor rubbing her forehead. Kyo bent down.

"You o.k.?" He asked.

"Yeah." They got up and turned to the rest. Tohru was shocked and Yuki was trying so hard not to laugh at there sort-of-flirting moment.

"Come on." She said walking behind Kyo. The search continued. They heard rustling sounds and then Haru and Momiji came tumbling out of a door.

"OW!" They said when they fell to the ground.

"Are you guys o.k?" Yuki asked helping them up.

"Finally we're down stairs!" Haru said relieved they didn't have to look any more.

"O.k. How bout we find a place to sleep?" Kyo said. They nodded and looked for a big place to sleep. They found the living room and took out there stuff. They all brought a sleeping bag and their p-j. The girls went to another room to change. They hurried up cause they were scarred to be alone.

"Come on Tohru"

They all sat down on the floor not saying anything.

"…So what know?" Momiji said. Everyone snapped out of his or her thoughts.

"I don't know."

"Hey lets explore." Kyo said.

"Sure." Kagura was the only one too answer, everyone else wanted to stay. So they left alone.

**-10:00-****Kyo and Kagura**

"So where do we go?" Kyo asked.

"Anywhere I guess." He nodded they left. They opened a door and saw a big bedroom. It looked bran new like no one ever slept in it.

"Wow. This room is amazing." Kagura said looking around. Kyo picked up a picture that was on the floor. It looked like Kagura. He was appalled to see her in an old picture that didn't even have color. She looked at him with concern.

"Kyo? What's wrong?" She asked taking the picture out of his hands. She froze and dropped it.

"W-Why did I-it have a picture of me?" Kagura said scarred to death. He was about to speak but a picture came flying at her.

"Kagura!" He pushed her out of the way.

"OH MY GOD! That's like the third thing that tried to kill me!" Kagura yelled freaking out. She started crying cause she was scared. Kyo hugged her.

"Its o.k."

"I want to leave! I f I stay I might get killed." She was shaking in his arms. He felt scared for her. It's true there is something weird going on. He saw something that catched his attention. A diary. He broke apart and reached out for it.

"What's that?" She asked. He opened it and saw a picture of Kagura and him kissing? He showed it to her and she was freaked out.

"Kyo, this never happened! I never wore a princess dress and you never looked like a prince."

"I know. Come on lets go show everyone what we found." He took the diary and went back to the others.

They walked in the living room. Everyone else was talking happily but when they saw Kyo's and Kagura's face they knew something was wrong.

"Kagura what's wrong?" Tohru asked. She handed her the picture. Everyone looked at it and froze.

"When did this happen?" Haru asked grinning.

"That's the point it never happened!" Kyo said. Everyone looked puzzled.

"But…"

"Look we never kissed! This picture was taken a long time ago it doesn't even have color and I look like a princess."

"Maybe this is your insisters and they use to live here." Yuki said. Kyo threw the diary at yuki and he read it aloud. _ I think everyone is up to something. They _

_seems to be planning something because they are acting unusual. After everyone found out that Prince Kyo and Princess Kagura had an affair Master Haru has been has been so cruel to them. That wont work for their happiness. I'll just have to poison him tonight for the sake of Prince Kyo and Princess Kagura's happiness. And maybe I'll kill Tohru who is madly in love with Prince Kyo. How she envies her sister Princess Kagura. Poor foolish child. She has to understand they belong together and she belongs with Master Yuki. I shall star working on the poison for Master Haru._

Yuki put the diary down and everyone was terrified. They just read something that involved them except Momiji.

"I'm going to be killed!" Haru said scared.

"Kyo and I are having an affair?" Kagura said nervously.

"I might be killed" Tohru said.

"I belong with Tohru." Yuki said.

"I love Kagura." Kyo said. Momiji kept quite.

"Hey notice Momiji isn't in it" Kyo said glaring at him.

"Yeah but this isn't us. It's insisters," Kagura said.

"This is weird. So Momiji wrote this a long time ago and all of us are royal?" Tohru said.

"Yeah. Yuki keep reading." He nodded and continued. _I killed Haru and no one knows! _

Today was the saddest day. For Prince Kyo has been murdered. I know it was Master Yuki! He was in love with Princess Tohru and could not stand her in love with Prince Kyo. How I wish to kill him but I cannot otherwise he will tell I killed Haru. For Master Yuki found out. But I can tell Princess Tohru Yuki murdered Kyo and she shall kill him! I shall be on my way to tell her. I have come back to tell that Master Yuki's body was found in the lake. For Tohru has murdered him with my help.

Yuki stopped reading and Tohru started crying.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill you!" Tohru said crying.

"Tohru it wasn't you it was your insisters." Yuki said comforting her. Kyo was scared as hell. He knew it wasn't him but still it was scary. Kagura was shaking. Kyo saw her and hugged her. Haru and Momiji stood there. Yuki kept reading ._For today is a terrible day again. Princess Kagura has been killed. Who would do such a terrible thing but her sister. Princess Tohru has murdered her own sister! How appalled I am. There is only one thing to do…Kill Princess Tohru. Then all shall be dead._

Yuki closed the diary and turned to everyone else.

"I wonder what happened to Momiji's insister's" Haru asked.

"I don't know. But now we know that its their spirits that haunt this place" Kyo said. Momiji saw a note on the floor and read

_October 31 1970. For anyone who enters will be killed._

Momiji told everyone what he found and then everyone decided to leave. They didn't bother to change back they just put there shoes on and got their back-backs.

**-11:00-**

As they were leaving it started raining and thundering outside. They looked out the window but still wanted to leave. They found the door out and then a man appeared.

"Hello children." The man said.

"…" Everyone froze.

"W-who are you?" Momiji asked.

"You read my diary. And know you can't leave because you have to die first." They froze. The man took out a knife and stepped closer.

"Ready to die?" Haru threw his back back at him he fell back.

"Run!" They ran to a window but all were nailed shut. They ran upstairs to a bedroom.

"Now what?" Kagura yelled shaking.

"…Break a window!" Kyo said. Tohru and Momiji tried to block the door. Yuki grabbed a chair and threw it at the window.

"Smart one! How do we get out with broken glass everywhere?" Kagura yelled.

"Do you want to get out?" Kyo yelled back.

"…Yes"

"Then stop complaining."

"Kyo, she has a point." Haru said.

"It's our only way." Kyo said. They were about to argue but there was banging on the door.

"Lets go." They got near the window. Kyo tried to brush some glass off with a blanket. He laid it on the glass so they could get threw.

"O.k. I'll go first." Kyo said climbing out. Kagura went after but as she climbed out she cut herself.

"Ow! Damnit." She said.

"You o.k." She nodded and continued. Yuki went after then Tohru, Haru and Momiji. As they went threw the rain the man burst threw the door, noticing the broken window.

"Hurry!" Kyo said helping Kagura keep balance cause the roof was slippery. There was a flash of lightning and the saw him threw the window. They scream and hurried .

"Come on. All we have to do is jump and run to the gate. Then we are out!" Kyo jumped down and waited for the rest. Once they were all down they ran towards the gate.

"Come on." They tried to climb but it was too slippery.

"Now what!" Kyo yelled.

"Try to slip threw" Haru said because there was space between the bars.

"But what about them?" Kyo said pointing at the girls.

"What about them?"

"Their…" Kyo said pointing at his chest.

"Kyo shut up!" Kagura said.

"Hey! Stop talking and try to climb. He's going to come any second." Yuki said.

"Uh, guys…He's coming!" Momiji said pointing at him. They screamed and started climbing. Haru managed to climb and then told the rest how to do it. Momiji and Tohru got over moments after. Then the leg by the man caught Kagura and Yuki but Kyo. The man pulled them down and they fell to the other side. Yuki grabbed a stick and threw it at him. He fell to the floor and they climbed over the fence.

"You guys o.k?" Kyo asked pulling Kagura away from the fence. They nodded and they started running to Shigure's house. They ran into house noticing that Shigure was not home. They locked the door and went to the living room trying to catch their breath.

"God I swear I'll never do that again." Momiji said.

"Now what?" Tohru said. (Sorry I didn't include her mach in the story).

"We should probably change and stay together." Yuki said. Kagura and Tohru went upstairs to change, Tohru was giving her clothes. The guys just changed into Kyo's and Yuki's clothes. They went downstairs not speaking.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Tohru said. They nodded and started talking trying to forget what happened.

"Kyo, thanks for keeping me safe." Kagura said smiling at him. He blushed. She leaned to give him a kiss on the cheek but he moved his head and she kissed him on his lips. She pulled away quickly.

"Kyo…I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" She was cut off because Kyo kissed her. She kissed him back while everyone just starred at them. Yuki wanted to laugh so badly so he went to the kitchen and Tohru followed him.

"Yuki are you alright?"

"Yes I just didn't want to se them kissing." Tohru smiled at him. They returned to the group and started watching the movie. Kagura snuggled up to Kyo and Tohru was flirting with Yuki. They were all enjoying the movie when the phone rang. They decide to let the machine get it.

"I know where you are?" The man said. Then the lights started to flicker. They screamed and the lights went out.

**AN: Read and Review Please. Hoped you liked it. The ending was hard to write but I think I got it. **


End file.
